Noviazgo Con Rosas Azules
by Akasuna Aono
Summary: One Shot - Han pasado dos años desde que Ryoma se ha ido y Sakuno es alguien nueva sin embargo se dara cuenta de que para encontrar el amor debe sufrir un poco pero encontrara el amor con la persona menos inesperada...


**N/A**

**Espero les agrade leer este pequeño one shot.**

* * *

**Noviazgo Con Rosas Azules**

_One Shot_

Han pasado dos años desde que Ryoma-kun se fue al extranjero a jugar tennis, el torneo nacional ha pasado y toda la escuela se enorgullece del título de campeones de ese año aunque ahora el Rikkaidai Fuzoku tiene el título que su capitán Kirihara les ha dado pero no siendo así en una ocasión cuando Kaidou-sempai nos ha entregado ese título, dejenme presentarme mi nombre es Riuzaky Sakuno asisto a tercero de secundaria soy una chica con cabello caoba antes lo ataba en dos trenzas pero ahora he cambiado mi cabello esta un poco largo y lo ato en una coleta alta con un lazo rosa, estoy en buena forma al ser capitana del club de tenis Seigaku mi cadera es esbelta, mis piernas largas y bien torneadas además de que tengo un buen busto, sigo siendo la chica tímida con respecto a temas de chicos aunque la mayoría de mis compañeros me han invitado a salir no he aceptado porque espero a Ryoma-kun, sin embargo, soy una capitana extricta con mis compañeras y he creado una fachada de orgullosa cuando no lo soy además de que tengo mi caracter cuando quiero, mi amiga Tomoka es vice capitana del equipo de tenis es muy linda y una excelente amiga es novia de Horio-kun ¿quién lo diría?, hacen una bonita pareja él es titular del equipo, a veces nos vemos con los ex titulares del equipo en sushi Kawamura, menos el capitán Tezuka pues se encuentra en Alemania con un equipo de tenis que lo ha fichado, bien me he alistado con el uniforme, tengo clases y necesito llegar temprano, por cierto los titulares asisten a segundo de preparatoria, bajo a la cocina donde se encuentra mi abuela Sumire entrenadora del equipo de tenis de los chicos y las chicas... - Abuela llegaremos tarde - y es verdad faltan diez minutos para el inicio de clases - Adelantate Sakuno, llegare tarde - ¿cómo?, si la estaba esperando - ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste abuela?!, olvidalo llegare tarde - tomo el estuche con mi raqueta y salgo corriendo de casa, joder porque no me aviso, llegare tarde, corro con todas mis fuerzas hasta que choco con alguien, genial ahora si que llegare tarde - Disculpa no me fije - me levanto del piso tocandome la cabeza, levanto la vista y me encuentro al chico con el que choque de pie tocandose la cabeza, sonríe altaneramente para decirme - Por supuesto que no te fijaste, no existe nadie que no vea a ore-sama - y este ¿quién es? - Lo siento tengo prisa - iba a empezar a correr cuando siento que me toman de la mano deteniendome, volteo y el chico me extiende mi estuche - Se te ha caído, ¿eres jugadora de tenis? - asiento con la cabeza y observo al chico, ¡es Atobe-san!, solo que más alto con el cabello igual que antes y su indiscutible lunar debajo del ojo derecho, me mira y sonreí para decirme - ¿Tengo algo en la cara? - bajo la cabeza y le digo - No es solo que... es ¿Atobe Keigo? - sonríe para decirme - ¿Puedo saber de dónde la dama me conoce? - me sonrojo y levanto la cara para contestarle - En el torneo nacional, es rival del capitán Tezuka - abre los ojos asombrado y me dice - ¿Quién eres? - mierda son las siete de la mañana, estoy muerta pero aún así le contesto - Soy Riuzaky Sakuno nieta de la entrenadora del Seigaku - abre los ojos asombrado para decirme - Te recuerdo, has cambiado, más por las trenzas - asiento con la cabeza y le contesto - Lo lamento debo irme, fue un gusto verlo nuevamente Atobe-san - tomo el estuche y corro lo más rápido que mis pies me lo perimiten, llego jadeando al salón afortunadamente el profesor aún no llega, camino hacía mi lugar y en eso escucho...

- ¡Sakuno! - el grito de Tomo-chan, en eso no ha cambiado, se sienta enfrente de mi y la saludo - Buenos días Tomo-chan - sonríe y me mira como queriendo decirme algo, en ese momento llega el profesor de inglés, escribe oraciones en el pizarrón y me llama para resolverlas, acierto en todas, mi inglés a mejorado bastante, las clases continuan con la normalidad de siempre y llega la hora del almuerzo, bajamos juntas como siempre y su novio al igual que Katou-kun y Kachirou-kun se nos unen entre risas, todos son titulares del equipo y han mejorado bastante, los chicos se levantan para ir por sodas y Tomoka me voltea a ver - Los ex titulares planean una reunión hoy en sushi Kawamura, nos invitaron ¿quieres venir?, es a las siete - me parece una buena idea así que asiento con la cabeza, tomamos las sodas entre risas, llegamos al salón para continuar con las clases, matemáticas es divertida pero a veces estresante, resolvemos los ejercicios en silencio y recuerdo a Atobe-san traía el uniforme de la preparatoria de Hiotey, termina la clase al igual que el día, salgo con la raqueta en el brazo y mi malentín en la otra mano me volteo hacía Tomoka y le digo - Nos vemos en la cancha - asiente con la cabeza y bajo corriendo a los vestidores, me coloco el uniforme este consiste en una camisa blanca de tirantes con una falda tableada color rosa que llega varios dedos arriba de las rodillas, me coloco muñequeras con pesos en las manos y en los tobillos también, mis calcetas son blancas pero pequeñas, mis tenis son blancos, salgo con la raqueta en mano y el equipo va llegando - ¡Buen día capitana Riuzaky! - es el saludo general del equipo con reverencia, las saludo diciendoles - Buen día a ustedes también, ¡dense prisa! - entran al vestidor corriendo y escucho la risa de Momo-sempai, volteo y me dice - No deberías de ser extricta - sonrió y le contesto - Tengo que serlo - da media vuelta y se aleja riendo, las prácticas empiezan con el calentamiento de veinte vueltas a las canchas, al terminar hago partidos de dobles con las chicas indicando como deberían responder al tiro, Tomoka me observa y decido acercarme - ¿Estas distraída vice capitana? - se sobresalta y sonríe negando con la cabeza, después me dice - No es que estoy un poco cansada - suspiro y le contesto - Concentrate, empezara el torneo en dos semanas Tomo-chan y no quiero que estes cansada - asiente con la cabeza y se une a las chicas, empezamos partidos individuales de acuerdo a como lo indico, las prácticas terminan y espero a que todas se cambien para hacerlo yo, no me gusta que me observen, al salir estan todas para decirme - ¡Gracias por el entrenamiento capitana Riuzaky! - asiento con la cabeza y se alejan, camino y Tomoka se acerca a mi para decirme - Recuerda es a las siete y son las cuatro, date prisa - asiento con la cabeza y la veo alejarse, camino en dirección a mi casa, mi abuela me alcanza y dice - Ve a casa con cuidado tengo que terminar unos asuntos - asiento y le digo - Los ex titulares han hecho una reunión a las siete, ¿puedo ir?, acabare los deberes antes de irme - asiente con la cabeza y se aleja corriendo, camino de prisa hacía casa, llego y realizo los deberes de prisa, me baño y salgo con un pescador café que me llega arriba de las rodillas, unos tenis converse blancos, una blusa strapless blanca que llega varios centímetros arriba de las rodillas, una chamarra negra y mi cabello suelto pero llevo una dona en mi bolsillo, salgo en dirección al sushi, en el camino noto varias miradas en mi, que le voy a hacer, llego y abro la puerta para...

Encontrarme con todos los ex titulares incluyendo al capitán Tezuka, me saluda Oishi-san diciendome - Riuzaky-san estas preciosa - sonrió y camino hacía Tomoka, cuando me ve se me avienta a los brazos, en eso veo su raqueta y le pregunto - ¿No fuiste a tu casa? - sonríe y me dice - Me cambie en casa de Horio - sonrio y siento que me abrazan por la espalda es Fuji-san - Sakuno-chan estas hermosa - me salgo del abrazo y le contesto - Gracias Fuji-sempai - abre los ojos y de pronto me siento nerviosa, en eso Kikumaru-sempai me abraza diciendome - Sakuno-chan estas hemosa - no me deja respirar y Oishi-sempai intercede por mi diciendole - Eiji la asfixias - me suelta y agradezco con la mirada a Oishi-san, en eso se abre la puerta y entra un chico alto con cabello azulado de la mano de una rubia, voltea la mirada y... son ojos gatunos del color ámbar es... ¡Ryoma-kun!, ¿tomado de la mano de una chica?, todos se ponen de pie y lo saludan entre risas, siento que no respiro y volteo a ver a Tomoka y le pregunto - ¿Lo sabías Tomo-chan? - se muerde el labio y me dice - Si, ella es su novia Viviane Johnson, las revistas dicen que terminaran comprometiendose - el aire se me va y me sostengo de la barra para no caerme, tanto tiempo negandome a las citas por él, tanto tiempo esperandolo, tanto tiempo soportando la distancia, salgo de mis pensamientos cuando saluda a Horio que esta delante de mi, se abrazan y Tomoka me avienta la fulmino con la mirada, me ve y dice - ¿Quién eres? - ¡tiene que ser una broma!, en eso su novia se le acerca y le dice - No me presentas - sonríe y le dice a los chicos - Les presento a mi novia Viviane, la mujer que amo - siento un nudo en la garganta y además las miradas de todos están en mi, como compadesiendome, ¡odio que me tengan lástima!, se sientan juntos y Kawamura-sempai empieza a servir el sushi, yo no como, no siento el estomago, me levanto y tomo la raqueta de Tomoka, camino en dirección a la salida y Kikumaru-sempai grita - ¡Sakuno-chan no te vayas! - suspiro para voltear y siento la mirada de Ryoma-kun en mi, hasta que me dice - ¿Riuzaky? - asiento con la cabeza y me dice - ¿Y tus trenzas? - no contesto pero su novia me dice - ¿Quién es la niña Ryoma? - ¿niña?, espero que le diga que somos amigos pero en vez de eso contesta - Una chica de la escuela - todos me ven con la misma mirada de compasión, salgo sin despedirme de nadie, camino, después corro, siento las lágrimas en mis mejillas, no las puedo detener, ¿qué esperaba que dijeras?, siempre has sido así de frío, ¿por qué me dolieron tanto tus palabras?, corro en dirección a las canchas de tenis callejeras, abro el estuche de la raqueta y encuentro una pelota, me quito la chamarra y la aviento, ato mi cabello y sigo derramando lágrimas, golpeo la pelota fuertemente en la pared, sacando todo el dolor, toda la impotencia, caigo de rodillas llorando hasta que siento unos pasos en las escaleras...

- Una mujer hermosa no debería derramar lágrimas por un hombre - ¿esa voz?, ¿Atobe-san?, levanto la cara y le contesto - Lástima que no soy una hermosa mujer - sonríe ladinamente y extiende su mano para ayudarme a levantar, cuando estoy de pie me dice - Oí que Echizen regreso, ¿es por eso qué llorabas? - lo miro y le contesto - Tiene una novia rubia hermosa, no me reconocio y para el solo soy una chica de la escuela - suelta una carcajada y lo miro enojada, él me dice - Típico de Echizen - asiento con la cabeza, tomo la raqueta y veo que el tiene una así que le digo - ¿Jugamos? - asiente con la cabeza y nos posicionamos en la cancha, el saca y se la devuelvo, mientras peloteamos le pregunto - ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida Atobe-san? - devuelve mi tiro con fuerza y apenas lo devuelvo, me contesta - Sigo siendo capitán del Hiotey, pero este es mi ltimo año, heredare las empresas - devulevo su tiro con una espiral y no la alcanza a devolver, sonrio y me dice - Eres fuerte, pero es mejor dejarlo aquí - asiento con la cabeza, levanto mi chaqueta y me la coloco, me dice - Te entrego esta rosa azul para que no derrames lágrimas - la tomo, de ¿dónde la saco?, sonrió y le contesto - Gracias - sonríe y tomo su raqueta para después decirme - Nos veremos de nuevo Sakuno - me sonrojo cuando dice mi nombre y asiento con la cabeza, tengo la rosa en la mano, es hermosa y lo mejor de todo es que es natural siendo de un color azul hermoso, recojo la raqueta y camino a casa para terminar los deberes, al llegar mi abuela esta cocinando al verme me dice - ¿Cómo te fue?, oí que Ryoma regreso - tomo asiento en la silla y le contesto - Ha regresado pero me da igual - ella ríe, sirve la cena varios minutos después y cenamos juntas como siempre, al terminar le doy las gracias y subo a mi habitación, termino los deberes, me lavo los dientes y me coloco la pijama para dormir, me acuesto y a los pocos minutos caigo en brazos de Morfeo. Despierto y me meto al baño, salgo quince minutos después me coloco el uniforme y salgo a la sala, tomo las dos raquetas y me despido de mi abuela - Nos vemos en la tarde abuela - desde la cocina me dice - ¡Ven por tu almuerzo! - camino y lo tomo, me despide con un beso en la frente y salgo en dirección a la escuela, es temprano así que camino con calma, no me fijo que hay un balón y resbalo con el, siento que alguien me toma en brazos y me dice - ¿Siempre vamos a encontrarnos en condiciones como estas? - niego con la cabeza y le contesto - Lo siento Atobe-san - ríe y me suelta, veo que no trae su raqueta así que le pregunto - ¿No tiene prácticas hoy? - suspira y me dice - Si pero sali del equipo ayer - abro los ojos asombrada y el ríe para decirme - Esta bien - se aleja caminando y corro rumbo a la escuela pues ya es demasiado tarde.

Llego al salón jadeando y camino a mi asiento, dejo mis cosas y la raqueta de Tomoka en su asiento, ella llega y me dice - Sakuno perdón por no haberte dicho que el príncipe Ryoma estaba de regreso - la miro y le contesto - No pasa nada Tomo-chan - ella sonríe y me abraza para después decirme - Entonces no te molestara que lo haya invitado a las prácticas - me quedo helada, pero no planeo darle el gusto de que vea que aún me afecta así que le digo - No hay problema - sonríe, la clase empieza y apenas me concentro, bajamos al almuerzo y me esfuerzo por sonreir aunque quisiera arrancarle la cabeza a Tomo-chan, regresamos al salón de clase y las clases continuan entre deberes para el día siguiente, suena el timbre y tomo mi raqueta para decirle a Tomoka - Me adelanto, no llegues tarde - asiente con la cabeza y bajo corriendo, me coloco el uniforme y salgo, me duele un poco la muñeca derecha pues hace un poco menos de seis meses me caí salvando a un perrito últimamente se esta resintiendo, salgo de los vestidores y están todas las chicas haciendo una reverencia - ¡Buen día capitana Riuzaky! - asiento y les digo - Buen día a ustedes también, dense prisa para empezar el entrenamiento - se adentran en los vestidores y volteo para encontrarme con Ryoma-kun y su novia esta tiene una raqueta al igual que él, me dice - Capitana Riuzaky, ¿es broma? - aprieto el mango de la raqueta y le contesto - Soy capitana desde primero de secundaria y he llevado al equipo a todas las finales de torneos - sonreí y su novia me dice en un espectacular japones - Yo soy la jugadora #1 de Estados Unidos, ¿jugamos? - tengo que contestar que no pero cuando pienso hacerlo Tomo-chan le contesta - Sakuno es mucho mejor que tú y por supuesto que acepta - la rubia sonríe y camina en dirección a la cancha, la sigo para acabar con esto rápido, Tomoka se acerca a Ryoma y le pregunta - ¿Por qué tienes así la gorra príncipe Ryoma?, ¿no verás el partido? - él sonríe y le contesta - Ganara mi novia - siento un nudo en la garganta, le toca sacar a ella y... ¡¿qué fue eso?!, ni siquiera lo vi, ríe y se acomoda el cabello detrás de la oreja para decirme - Ese saque que viste es mi favorito, lo llamo "Fire", lo verás mejor en un momento - toma la pelota y me posiciono, saca y su saque deja una estela roja en la cancha la pelota esta clavada en la reja girando aún, me muerdo el labio y sonrió para decirle - Tu saque... no es tan difícil de devolver - todos ríen, hay bastantes alumnos viendo el partido, la rubia me mira furiosa - Eso lo veremos - lanza el mismo saque, lo tengo que devolver, arrastro la raqueta como en una Moon Voley y... lo ¡devuelvo!, punto para mi, la rubia esta sorprendida y todos los observadores girtan - ¡Eso es capitana Riuzaky! - sonrió, miro a Ryoma y esta bostezando, maldito,  
la rubia lanza el mismo saque lo devuelvo y empezamos a pelotear, siento mi muñeca pesada, lanza la pelota entre mis piernas y la devuelvo con un globo pero ella ya se encuentra en el aire ¡joder!, lanza un smash, mierda no podre devolverlo...

La pelota hace una curva hacía arriba, volteo el mango de la raqueta pero no lo demasiado pronto y... joder ¡mi muñeca!, la pelota se impacta en esta y caigo soltando la raqueta, escucho exclamaciones de sorpresa, Tomoka abre la reja y entra corriendo pero le grito - ¡No debes interrumpir un partido vice capitana! ¡Fuera de la cancha! - levanto la vista y su mirada demuestra dolor, siempre creera que ella es la culpable pues el perrito era de ella, asiente con la cabeza y sale cabizbaja, las chicas del club están apretando los puños, les he enseñado que el tenis no se usa para dañar a los jugadores y la rubia lo esta haciendo, cojo la raqueta con la mano izquierda después de todo soy ambidiestra, escucho exclamaciones de jubilo y el grito - ¡Eso capitana Riuzaky juegue en serio! - sonrió y alcanzo a ver los ojos gatunos con sorpresa en la mirada, miro a la rubia y le digo - Empieza el partido - sonríe, me toca sacar y hago ese saque, no lo devuelve se voltea para verme y decirme - ¿Qué es eso? - sonrió y tomo la pelota mientras la boto para contestarle - Uno de mis saques lo llamo Beautiful Moon - realizo el saque y no lo devuelve, vuelvo a sacar y no lo devuelve, se desespera, gano el juego, vamos 1-1, saca y lo devuelvo, pero en esta ocasión lanza demasiadas voleas tengo una idea de lo que planea pero no planeo dejarsela tan fácil, se desespera y lanza la pelota entre mis piernas la devuelvo y gano el juego, el siguiente lo gana ella pues intento devolverlas con la muñeca derecha pero no puedo vamos 2-2, el siguiente juego es más complicado lanzo un globo y me lanza un smash, la maldita es buena lo regreso y ella me lo devuelve con más potencia, corro hacía delante para devolversela en una dejada lee el movimiento y me lanza un globo, joder, corro hacía atrás y pido que pueda devolverla pero caigo ella se halza para darme un smash su mirada esta en mi muñeca, piensa darme de nuevo, lanza el tiro hace nuevamente la curva y cuando creo que me va a dar en la muñeca otra pelota de tenis golpea su tiro haciendo que esta se impacte contra la reja, volteamos la vista y me encuentro con Atobe-san sonrió sin pensar y todo mundo lo mira, él dice - El tenis no se hizo para dañar a tu oponente - la rubia lo mira furiosa, el camina hacía la puerta, la abre y entra, camina hasta mi se sienta en cuclillas y me entrega una botella de agua, la tomo y me dice - Bien jugado Sakuno - sonrió y todos los alumnos se nos quedan viendo, me ayuda a levantarme y caminamos, la rubia me grita - ¡Regresa a terminar el juego! - pienso contestar pero Atobe-san le dice - Ha estado jugando desde el primer set con la muñeca lastimada necesita ir a un médico - todos me observan como tratando de descifrar si es cierto, alcanzo a ver que Ryoma-kun me examina con la mirada, caminamos al vestidor, salgo y no queda nadie más que el club de tenis, les digo - Ire a que me revisen, nos vemos mañana - hacen una reverencia y salgo caminando con Atobe-san.

Caminamos de regreso a casa, el médico ha dicho que es necesario que no juegue con esa mano un mes y que realize unos ejercicios, camino al lado y noto como todas las chicas lo ven y a mi me miran como una cucaracha y siento que tienen razón pues es imposible que alguien como Atobe-san se fije en mi, me detengo al ver una rosa azul frente a mi, el sonríe y dice - Una rosa azul para felicitarte por tus victorias - sonrió y la tomo, se despide cuando va lejos y camino a casa como en un sueño, llego y hay una nota mi abuela no llegara hasta después, preparo la comida, coloco la rosa en el florero junto a la otra, suena el teléfono y contesto, es Tomoka - Sakuno perdón por haberte obligado a jugar contra la novia del príncipe Ryoma - suspiro y le contesto - No lo hagas de nuevo y tranquila no hay problema - ella suspira y me pregunta - ¿Cómo estás? - miro el vendaje en la mu ñeca y contesto - Un mes sin usar la mano derecha y ejercicios, estare bien - se escucha ruido, seguramente son sus hermanos, ella me dice - Me tengo que ir nos vemos - cuelga, ultimamente no somos muy buenas amigas, la noto distante, seguro es mi imaginación, mi abuela llega y comemos juntas hasta que me dice - ¿Osakada ya te ha dicho? - llevo los platos al fregadeo y volteo para decir - ¿El qué ? - mi abuela se levanta y me dice - Se va a Estados Unidos el lunes Sakuno con su prima Viviane Johnson - casi tiro el plato, ¿su prima?, ¿la novia de Ryoma-kun?, mi abuela suspira y dice - Espera a que ella te lo diga antes de sacar conclusiones - asiento con la cabeza y subo a mi habitación para hacer deberes, quiero marcar y preguntar pero no lo haré, no ceno, mi estomago no puede probar bocado, me doy una ducha pensando en todo, ¿por qué no me afecta tanto la presencia de Ryoma-kun pero si sus comentarios?, ¿por qué Tomo-chan me oculto ese asunto?, ¿por qué cuando veo a Atobe-san siento que mi corazón se acelera?, salgo de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo, me coloco la pijama y me acuesto en la cama, me quedo dormida instantes después. El despertador suena muy alto, lo apago y me levanto para alistarme, salgo de mi habitación y mi abuela esta preparando su desayuno, tomo mi almuerzo y le digo - Me voy abuela, nos vemos en la comida - apaga la estufa y se acerca para darme un beso en la frente - Cuidate Sakuno - sonrió y salgo de la casa, camino despacio y antes de entrar a la escuela volteo la mirada siento una tristeza al saber que no me lo he encontrado hoy, camino al salón y me encuentro a Tomoka, la saludo - Buenos días - trata de sonreir y le digo - ¿Estás bien Tomo-chan? - asiente con la cabeza y no insisto, las clases continuan con su normalidad, bajamos al almuerzo y ella se ve ida aunque Horio la tomo de la mano en todo momento, acaban las clases y en lo que ella acomoda sus cosas le digo - Te veo en las canchas, date prisa - asiente con la cabeza y salgo a cambiarme, el mismo saludo de siempre, empiezan las prácticas y al finalizar ella me dice...

- ¿Podemos hablar? - asiento con la cabeza y le digo - ¿De qué quieres hablar? - suspira y me ve para decirme - La novia del príncipe Ryoma es mi prima yo sabía de su noviazgo desde hace un año y medio pero... no te dije nada porque él me lo pidi al principio le dije que te lo diría pero... me beso y le prometi que no te diría nada, él no quería que lo supieras porque no sentia nada por ti y no quería interceder en tu vida - no contesto, tomo mi raqueta y mi maletín y comienzo a caminar ella me sigue y dice - ¡Sakuno en verdad perdoname! No quer í... - no la dejo terminar porque la he abofeteado, ella me mira asombrada y yo derramo lágrimas por esa traición, le grito - ¡¿Cuántas veces me viste llorar por cada chica que salía a su lado?!, ¡¿cuántas veces me viste rechazar a chicos porque solo lo quería a él?!, ¡¿cuántas veces me viste enfermar por conseguir el puesto de capitana sólo por él?!, ¡¿cuántas veces me viste esforzarme por aprender inglés sólo por una mirada de él?!, ¡me deshice de mis trenzas porque el decía que eran largas!, ¡ni una de esas ocasiones fuiste capaz de intentarmelo decir Osakada! - sus ojos quieren derramar lágrimas y con voz ahogada me dice - Trate de decirte algunas ocasiones - me rió y le grito - ¡No debiste de tratar de decirme algunas ocasiones sino siempre! ¡Esto no te lo perdono Osakada! ¡Jamás! - corro con lágrimas en los ojos y ella cae llorando, me duele el pecho, llego a las canchas de tenis callejero me quito el suéter del uniforme y saco mi raqueta, golpeo una y otra vez la pared con fuerza, con ira, mis lágrimas no me dejan ver y caigo llorando con las manos en la cara, ¿cómo pudo guardar ese secreto?, siento que alguien levanta mi mentón y como siempre es Atobe-san, me atrae a su pecho con sus manos en mi espalda mientras lloro, tratando de sacar todo el dolor que esa traición me ha traído, dejo de llorar y me separa para preguntarme - ¿Por qué lloras esta vez? - limpio las lágrimas y le contesto - Mi hermana, mi amiga Tomoka sabía del noviazgo de Ryoma-kun resulta que su novia es prima de ella y me lo oculto todo este tiempo ¡sólo por que le dio un beso! - él me toma de las manos y me pregunta - ¿Qué te duele más el noviazgo de Echizen o que tu amiga te haya ocultado la verdad? - abro los ojos asombrada pero aún así se que contestar - Todo este tiempo he creído que no lo había olvidado pero me doy cuenta de que lo hice sin darme cuenta pero me duele que Tomo-chan no me hubiera dicho - coloca una mano en mi cabeza y alborota mi cabello, sonríe y me dice - Algún día la perdonaras - coloca una rosa azul en mis manos para después decirme - Una rosa azul para que superes las traiciones - sonrie y se levanta para después caminar y alejarse, me quedo varios minutos en el suelo para despues levantarme y tomar mis cosas, camino a casa con la rosa entre mis manos cuando llego mi abuela esta cocinando, comemos juntas y ella platica de que el equipo es fuerte y ganaran, terminamos de comer y subo a mi habitación para hacer los deberes, bajo cuando la cena esta lista y ceno rápidamente para bañarme al terminar me coloco la pijama y me duermo.

Despierto para alistar todo, es jueves y no quiero ir a la escuela, bajo las escaleras tomo mi almuerzo y me despido con un - ¡Hasta luego abuela! - escucho mientras me coloco los zapatos un cuídate, salgo de la casa y el cielo esta gris lo bueno es que siempre cargo mi sombrilla, camino lento y al doblar la esquina choco con alguien, levanto la vista y es Atobe-san, me disculpo y el me dice - El sábado es mi último partido, ¿te gustaría venir?, es contra el Rikkaidai Fuzoku - abro los ojos asombrada pero me alegra que haya pensado en mi así que le contesto - Claro que iré, ¿a qué hora sera? - el sonríe ladinamente y dice - Ore-sama pasara por ti a las once y media pues el partido es a las doce - asiento con la cabeza y coloca una flor enfrente de mi para después decirme - Una flor para que todos tus dáas sean hermosos - se aleja caminando y aprieto la flor para después enrollarla en una hoja y meterla con cuidado en mi maletin, camino en dirección a la escuela, al llegar al salón Tomo-chan esta pero ni siquiera me mira, camino a mi asiento y acomodo mis cosas, el profesor entra varios minutos después y empieza a dar su clase, suena la campana para el almuerzo pero no salgo decido comer en el salón mientras que Tomoka sale para encontrarse con Horio-kun, suena la campana de regreso a clases y ella entra volteo la cabeza hacía la ventana, las clases inician y terminan sin deberes, tomo las cosas de tenis y antes de salir ella me dice - Capitana Riuzaky hoy les dire al equipo que me voy - asiento con la cabeza y salgo del salón con dirección a los vestidores, me cambio y salgo para encontrarme con el equipo formado, les digo - La vice capitana tiene algo que decirles - me aparto y Tomoka se coloca en frente para decirles - Quiero decirles que les agradezco haberme dejado ser parte de su equipo pero me mudo a Estados Unidos para terminar la secundaria, gracias - termina con una reverencia y el equipo hace lo mismo - ¡Gracias a usted vice capitana! - la abrazan y yo miro recargada en la reja, no pienso acercarmele, no aún teniendo en cuenta su traición, se despide de todas al final de la práctica, me cambio y salgo no hay nadie, camino y la veo recargada en la pared de entrada la miro y le digo - Algún día Osakada - sonríe y sigo caminando pero escucho su grito - ¡Más te vale que sea pronto Sakuno! ¡También espero que esta vez ganen el torneo! - sonrió, es verdad he llevado al equipo a la finales pero siempre perdemos con el Rikkaidai Fuzoku, con su capitana Mei Harada, le grito - ¡Ganare este año Osakada, más te vale verlo! - sonríe, se que la perdonare pronto y ella lo sabe también, camino hasta que choco con alguien, me disculpo y él me dice - Ven - toma mi raqueta y mi mano para caminar, dejo que me guie, llegamos a las canchas de tenis y en un movimiento rápido estoy contra la pared y él me esta... besando, sus labios son muy suaves, muerde mi labio inferior y suelto un gemido aprovecha la oportunidad para adentrar su lengua la mía corresponde tímidamente, me acerca con las manos en mi cintura y coloco mis manos en su cuello, nos separamos por falta de aire y me dice - Con este beso queda claro que eres de ore-sama - asiento con la cabeza y me toma de la mano, me deja en casa con un último beso pero antes me da otra flor azul para decirme - Una flor para que no olvides tu primer beso - la tomo e ignoro como sabe eso, se aleja caminando y entro a casa, mi abuela no esta así que como sola, la cena la hacemos juntas mientras reímos, duermo después de un largo baño.

Es viernes y camino rumbo a la escuela no me lo he encontrado y siento un nudo en la garganta al saber que somos algo, pero ¿qué somos exactamente?, entro a la escuela y nos dan la noticia de que Tomoka no asistirá que se va al extranjero por lo tanto no asistira ese día la escuela, la clase continua sin deberes, suena el timbre del almuerzo pensaba almorzar en el salón pero veo a Kachiurou-kun haciendome señas para salir, tomo la caja del almuerzo para salir y cuando me ve dice - Pensabamos que estarías mal por lo de Osakada - niego con la cabeza, caminamos hasta donde los chicos y extrañamente veo a Horio-kun riendo, tomo asiento y cuando me ve dice - Riuzaky queremos que sepas que comeras con nosotros en los almuerzos - asiento con la cabeza y le pregunto - ¿No deberías estar triste? - él me ve y baja la cabeza para decir - Terminamos ayer, ya sabes relaciones de lejos felices los cuatro, se que no la engañaría pero dudo un poco de ella, terminamos en amigos si es lo que te preocupa - sonrió y Katou-kun le dice - Es raro ver que Horio-kun se exprese así, definitivamente te ha afectado que Osakada se haya ido - reímos al ver que Horio-kun se atraganta con su comida, el almuerzo pasa rápido al igual que las clases y llegamos a las prácticas, éstas pasan entre partidos individuales, cuando acaban las despido con una reverencia al igual que ellas, camino a casa y al llegar preparo la comida pues mi abuela llegara para comer, comemos juntas y subo a mi habitación para buscar una ropa para el partido, cenamos juntas y al terminar subo a dormir. El despertador suena a las diez de la mañana, me despierto y bajo a la cocina donde hay una nota de que la abuela llegara a las cuatro, subo a mi habitación para bañarme, acabo a las 10:45 me doy prisa buscando algo de ropa, al final elijo un pescador blanco que me llega exactamente debajo de las rodillas, una camisa strapless que me llega un poco arriba del pescador esta es de color blanco con rosas azules, mi cabello lo dejo suelto pero le hago pequeños caireles, calzo unos zapatos sin tacón que me cubren los dedos estos son blancos con un moño rosa en la parte delantera, coloco un poco de brillo en mis labios con sabor a chocolate, me coloco una pulsera de mariposas en la mano izquierda pues la derecha esta vendada aún, tomo una bolsa de tirantes un poco gruesos de cuero color blanco con un moño amarillo en uno de los tirantes, voy bajando cuando suena el timbre abro la puerta y esta vestido con el uniforme de tenis del Hiotey, me da un beso en la mejilla y abre la puerta del carro para que entre, lo hago y después el, no hablamos de nada, llegamos y baja para ayudarme después a mi, toma su raqueta y la coloca en su brazo derecho mientras caminamos hacia las canchas en silencio.

Cuando llegamos hay demasiadas personas, me mira y dice - Ve el partido desde aquí y no hables con nadie - asiento cohibida por la orden y camina hacía la cancha para dar instrucciones a su equipo, en eso escucho unas risas y me encuentro con todo el equipo femenil del Rikkaidai Fuzoku la capitana Harada se coloca enfrente de mi para decirme - Riuzaky, vaya pareces una mujer pero sigues siendo una niña, no puedo creer que Atobe-san se fije en alguien como tú - pienso contestar cuando escucho que alguien detrás de mi les contesta - Harada no te atrevas a molestar a mi amiga - ella abre los ojos asombrada y asiente con la cabeza para después decir - No lo volvere a hacer Kirihara-sempai - hacen una reverencia y volteo para encontrarme con el demonio aunque ahora no lo sea, lo saludo - Buen día Kirahara-san - sonríe y me dice - A ti también Sakuno - sonrió y volteo a ver a Atobe-san, el sigue mi mirada y sonríe para decirme - Lamento la paliza que le daremos a tu novio - me sonrojo por el comentario pues aun no se que somos, él dice - Francamente pense que terminarías con Echizen pero que se le va a hacer - ríe y se aleja a la cancha, miro los partidos como siempre el Rikkai es fuerte pero el Hiotey también lo es, los dobles terminan empatados y es el turno de singles one, hace demasiado calor y el árbitro da un descanso de quince minutos, Atobe-san se acerca y me dice - ¿Podrías traerme una bebida? - asiento con la cabeza y camino hacía la máquina expendidora, regreso con la bebida en mano y me encuentro... a ¡Harada besando a Atobe-san!, dejo caer la bebida y se separan, él me mira con miedo y ella con arrogancia, el me dice - No es lo que piensas Sakuno... - no escucho lo que tenía que decirme salgo corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos escucho mi nombre lejos pero no me importa solo quiero irme, tropezo con algo y siento que voy a caer pero alguien me abraza y caigo sobre Atobe-san el sobre su hombro, me levanto y el esta tocandose el hombro, ¿se habrá lesionado?, pienso correr pero me sujeta por la cintura fuertemente para decirme - No es lo que piensas ella me beso intente quitarmela pero no lo logre, la maldita tiene fuerzas - sus ojos son sinceros pero no confio en las palabras de las personas, le digo - No tienes que mentir - me levanto y el hace lo mismo, me mira furioso para después gritarme - ¡¿Crees que miento?! Joder ¡Ore-sama no le ruega a nadie y lo estoy haciendo por ti! ¡Y tu me dices que miento! - lo miro y le contesto gritando - ¡Mientes! ¡Eres Atobe Keigo puedes tener a cualquiera y eliges a alguien como yo! - me toma por los brazos y cierro los ojos, me grita - ¡Abre los ojos Sakuno! ¡Mirame cuando te hablo! - no los abro y le grito - ¡Sueltame vete con Harada! - me deja de zarandear y me dice - ¡No quiero a otra te quiero a ti Sakuno Riuzaky! ¡Quiero a la chica que llora por las decepciones, las traiciones! ¡Quiero a la chica a la que le di su primer beso! ¡Quiero a la chica de las trenzas! ¡Quiero a la chica a la que le regalo rosas azules para verla feliz! ¡Te quiero a ti! ¡Jamás pienses que quiero a otra que no seas tú! - lo miro asombrada mordiendome el labio para no llorar, lo único que puedo hacer es besarlo con todas mis fuerzas, nos separamos por falta de aire y le digo - También te quiero - sonríe y se escucha el aviso de que en cinco minutos deben estar los jugadores, me coje de la mano para salir corriendo...

Llegamos y Harada se nos queda viendo le sonrió mientras que Atobe-san lo hace también, me suelta y deposita un beso en mi mejilla se aleja hacía las canchas y se reanudan los partidos varios minutos después, van 2-2 el último partido lo decidira todo y este es Atobe Keigo vs Kirihara Akaya, contengo el aire sera difícil para Atobe-san, empieza el partido con los tiros especiales de ambos, van empatados y van a tie break, no cede ninguno, tomo asiento y veo esforzarse a ambos para pasar a los octavos de final del Torneo Nacional, el que gane pasara, son tres horas de juego y ninguno cede lo necesario, hasta que veo a Kirihara-san colocarse en una posición diferente y devolver el tiro fuertemente Atobe-san intenta deterlo con ambas manos pero le arranca la raqueta, la toma de nuevo y se prepara, Kirihara-san manda una volea y la devuelve manda una dejada y la devuelve en un globo pero se ha adelantado para rematar con un smash, da de lleno en su raqueta y apenas la devuelve como una dejada pero Kirihara-san se adelanta y la devuelve con un globo Atobe-san se levanto e intenta alcanzarla... en vano ha sido punto y partido, el Rkkai festeja y Atobe-san se deja caer de espaldas cubriendose la cara con la mano derecha, el Hiotey esta frustado pues avientan sus raquetas al piso, me acerco con una toalla en la mano, Oshitari-san me ve y niega con la cabeza me encojo de hombro, se que estara mal pero aun así es mi deber apoyarlo, coloco la toalla en su frente pero antes le quito la mano de la cara, me ve y se levanta para decirme - Dejame decirte que soy afortunado de que no te hayas ido al ver que he perdido - niego con la cabeza y contesto - Para mi nunca perderas siempre seras mi ganador - sonríe y me acerca para besarme, nos separamos y sonrió para decirle - Te quiero - sonríe y me besa, no necesito una respuesta porque la se con tan solo verlo a los ojos, nos levantamos y camina hacía su equipo, todos lo ven con respeto y es Gakuto-san quien dice - Atobe buen partido, no has ganado pero tienes una novia preciosa - él frunce el ceño y le contesta - Ore-sama no ha ganado pero no fue un buen partido fue un glorioso partido - todos ríen incluyendome, Shishido-san es quien le dice - No seas arrogante Atobe - reímos aun más, recoje su raqueta y les apunta para decirles - No se rindan y cumplan sus metas que Ore-sama se ha adelantado al encontrar a su esposa - me sonrojo y bajo la cabeza, todos se forman en una línea y hacen una reverencia para decir - ¡Fue un gusto tenerlo como capitán Atobe-san! - el sonríe y se despide de ellos, me toma de la mano y caminamos con dirección a mi casa, se despide con un beso en los labios y me dice - Te llevare a la escuela todos los días, te traere después de las prácticas, hablare de nuestra relación con tu abuela y saldremos los fines de semana - asiento con la cabeza y lo beso, se aleja y entro a la casa.

Han pasado seis meses de eso y ahora porto un anillo de compromiso, se que soy muy joven al igual que él pero nos amamos y eso es lo que importa, finalmente gane el Torneo Nacional Femenil De Japón, fue duro sobre todo cuando me lastime en las semifinales contra el Hiotey femenil pero no me rendi gane en tie break contra la capitana Harada mientras que el Rikkai gano el Torneo Nacional Masculino de Japón la secundaria no se deprimio pues de verdad que estaban felices con el resultado, escuche que Ryoma-kun le ha propuesto matrimonio a Viviane no lo he visto desde el partido con ella y francamente no me importa tanto porque soy feliz con Keigo, supe que Tomoka tiene novio y que este es un gran jugador de tenis, la perdone pero es una chica ocupada y no hemos hablado hace mucho, - Es hora Sakuno - asiento con la cabeza y salgo de la habitación, camino con ayuda de mi abuela y de la madre de Keigo, abordo la limosina blanca y entrego el anillo de compromiso, mi suegra me mira y sonríe - Estas preciosa Sakuno - me sonrojo y bajo la vista, recuerdo cuando le hablamos a mi abuela de lo nuestro casi lo mata con una sartén por robarme mi primer beso y por no haberle dicho desde el primer día pero se que lo quiero mucho porque sabe que es mi vida, la limosina se estaciona y me abren las puertas bajo seguida de mi abuela y mi suegra, suenan las campanas de la iglesia y entramos al ritmo de la música, lo observo esta de pie con el smoking negro y se ve muy guapo al verme sonríe y bajo la mirada, nos acomodamos para empezar la misa, tenemos quince años y diesciete, somo jovenes pero lo amo y se que el tambien lo hace, llegamos a la parte - Atobe Keigo aceptas por esposa a Riuzaky Sakuno para cuidarla, amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad - me mira y dice - Acepto - no hay ninguna duda - Riuzaky Sakuno acepta por esposo a Atobe Keigo para cuidarlo, amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad - lo miro y contesto - Acepto - el padre nos mira y dice - Los declaro marido y mujer, lo que Dios ha unido que el hombre no lo separe jamás, puede besar a la novia - nos da su bendición, levanta mi velo y toma mi mentón para mirarme y después acercarse a mis labios la gente irrumpe en aplausos, salimos de la iglesia con mi mano entre la suya, afuera nos avientan pétalos azules, lo miro y dice - Nuestra amistad empezo con rosas azules, mis sentimientos los declare con ellas, nuestro noviazgo crecio con ellas y mi matrimonio sera velado por ellas - me acerca para después besarme, subimos a la limosina para ir a la recepción preparada por mi suegra, nos besamos en la limosina y al llegar bajamos, es hermoso el lugar.

Pasa rápidamente y al final podemos irnos de luna de miel, sera la primera vez de ambos...

Han pasado tres años desde mi boda, estoy felizmente casada con un hijo de un año esperando otro de tres meses, el primero se llama Suguru y el que esperamos se llamara Subaru, en mi casa se planto un jardín con rosas azules es hermoso y es solo mío pues yo lo cuido siempre, - Una rosa para la mujer de mi vida - la tomo entre mis manos y lo beso en los labios mientras que el cuida de no lastimarme aunque mi barriguita no esta muy crecida, nos miramos y le digo - Te amo - me besa para después decirme - También te amo - miro la rosa entre nuestras manos y pienso que son hermosas por haberme dado la oportunidad de ser feliz con el hombre que toda mujer soñaría.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero les haya gustado este pequeño one shot de una de mis parejas favoritas.**

**Gracias por haber leído.**


End file.
